


Boba Fett NSFW Alphabet

by Corvueros



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gun Kink, NSFW Alphabet, Smut, innocence kink, mans got KINKS, star wars smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvueros/pseuds/Corvueros
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Boba Fett NSFW Alphabet

**_A= Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)_ **

After the first few times you fucked Boba, you had to explain to him _what_ aftercare is. The man never exactly stuck around after sex, especially the first few times, and usually left with your underwear in his pocket. His version of aftercare was having a drink with you before leaving, kinda thing. It wasn’t until you started providing aftercare did he realize why you’d always ask him to stay just a little bit longer. It felt.. _.good_ to be taken care of and reassured, no matter how many times he’d roll his eyes at it. Especially after you just about sucked the damn soul out of his dick. 

He got good at aftercare fast, knows precisely what you need and how to comfort you after an intense session and he knows he can count on you likewise. He wants to hear about how good it felt, that you weren’t hurting (too badly) and that he did good fucking you. He will get you both water and blankets and a heating pack if you want it. If you aren’t in a precarious location, Boba will gather you up and lay you on him like a blanket. He loves the feeling of your weight sinking into him, makes him feel grounded. 

_**B= Body (Their favorite body part of their own and their partner’s)** _

Boba likes his thighs (much to your delight), as they are _your_ designated spot. They support his weight and yours easily and he loves the way they look framing your head when his cock is down your throat. He adores when you sit on his lap, not that he’d ever tell you outright because he feels too needy whenever he thinks about it. 

It is no secret that Boba loves your tits, you feel like he looks more at your tits than your eyes when you’re talking to him most days. He’s the kind of guy to fall asleep with his hand on your tit, just holding it because he loves the weight of it in his palm. He loves your pretty pout and pink tongue when it darts out to lick his fingers or cock, and your smile can get him hard instantly. 

_**C= Cum (Anything to do with cum, basically)** _

Boba is a _mess maker,_ if there is nothing to clean up then he didn’t fuck you right. He’ll cum all over your ass, your tits, and even over your pussy just so he can push it in with his fingers. You can’t even count all the times he spits on your pussy or in your mouth, holding your jaw open wide and watching you drool. 

_**D= Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty little secret of theirs)**_

Boba loves an audience and loves to show off, mostly loves to show _you_ off. And now he’s ascended to the throne, it’s only become more obvious to you now. Do you really think this man _wouldn’t_ fuck you on the throne in a room full of people? Think again because nobody would even dare bat an eyelash with his blaster trained on them, or even better, Fennec’s rifle. When impatient business partners barge into the throne room unannounced and see you on your knees sucking his cock, he’ll order them in and talk business as you gag loudly on his cock- letting them watch as you swallow him down so prettily only to end it with a blaster shot between their eyes as he cums down your throat. Nothing gives him a bigger thrill than fucking you within earshot of somebody and having them listen to you cry out for his cock. 

_**E= Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)** _

We know Boba fucks, no questions asked. His tastes always ran a bit darker than most so when you did hook up, it was rough and nothing short of the best fuck of your life. You weren’t shy about your curiosity, you’d made him tell you about all the royals in high society he’d fucked before, names being dropped that had your mouth hanging open. He’d traveled all over the galaxy and paid for some of the best pussy in the parsec but _nothing_ compared to the way your cunt gripped him and how erotic his name sounded coming from your lips.

The second time you two fucked, he tossed a few credits your way with a shit-eating grin on his face as he told you to get yourself something nice because _“he was taught to pay for good pussy._ ” He was not as amused when you bought a sparkly pink dildo lovingly named after him since you _“were being paid for like a whore.”_ He learned quickly from that day on. 

_**F= Favorite position (This goes without saying)** _

One of his favorite positions is you in his lap as he bounces you on his cock like you weigh nothing. Holding you exactly where he wants you, controlling the pace with his fingers leaving pretty bruises on your skin as he watches your tits bounce with the force of his thrusts. 

_**G= Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? ect.)** _

He’s usually more intense, invested in the act but that doesn’t mean he isn’t making fun of how you whine for his tongue or his cock. He’ll tease you for being a cock-dumb little baby as he drills into you from behind, the pillows not even being enough to smother your moans. A condescending chuckle when you gush on his cock and laughing at your little whines. 

_**H= Hair (how well-groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes?)** _

Keeps things short and clean for the most part, will absolutely cater to your preferences if you have any though ~~bc he’s whipped.~~

_**I= Intimacy (how are they during the moment? The romantic aspect)** _

Intimacy with Boba is a bit different than with most, he won’t wax poetry about his undying love for you or swear to never leave your side. In this galaxy there are no certainties, so for now, he’ll get you your favorite food and ask you to read to him late at night. He’ll put your biosignature into the Slave I, put your blaster next to his in the weapons locker, and put his hands on your shoulders when he stands behind you. He’s intimate in the way he’ll turn to you in a room full of allies and ask your opinion, how he watches your back on an unfamiliar planet. It’s nothing extravagant, but he’ll close his eyes and lean into you when you fuck him, let himself be blissfully unaware, and lose himself in the stretch of your cunt. 

_**J= Jack off (Masturbation headcanon)** _

He still jacks off from time to time, especially while he’s away from you. But more often than not, he’ll use it as a punishment. When you’re bratty and demanding he’ll pull himself right out of your tight heat and jerk himself off right in front of you saying _“No, you don’t get my cock until you learn some fucking manners, girl.”_

_**K= Kink (one or more of their kinks)** _

Innocence kink: _whooo boy_ I really want to expand this into a full fic bc I cannot get enough of the image of him telling you how to touch yourself because _“You don’t even do it right, baby, move your hand- let daddy show you how to make your pussy feel good.”_ God forbid you actually try to talk to him about something other than telling him to fuck you, _“Hush, you’ve done enough thinking for today, pretty thing.”_ He’ll tell you that you are much too pretty to be doing difficult tasks like thinking and such, just let him handle it and make that pretty little head of yours empty with his cock. He knows you are very capable and respects you greatly, so it only gets him harder when you let him push you around and degrade you like this. 

Okay _I know_ I’ve talked about Boba getting off when you cry, but I’m going to say it again: he _loves_ fucking you to the point of tears, literally nothing gets him off harder. _“What’s the matter, baby? Is it too much? Is Daddy fucking you too good?”_ he’ll mock you for it endlessly as you sob your pleasure to him. 

Edging: the older he gets, the more he loves to draw sex out. He’d edge the two of you for hours if you’d let him. He just can’t get over how fucking good you feel and he’d do anything to make it last forever. 

Listen I don’t know why but Daddy Fett came out of left-field and it works. Hearing you whimper and squeal _Daddy-!_ as he fucks you really does the most for him. It’s different than sir, more personal and to him, it means he’s the one who gets to take care of you at the end of it all. 

Gun kink: _uhhhh yes sir_ he’ll hold a blaster to your temple while he’s balls deep inside you telling you _don’t fucking move._ He usually changes up his favorite blaster every few months but his treasured one? The one he had up your tight pussy with the safety off, your cum running down the sides of the barrel. 

_**L= Location (Favorite places to do the do)** _

One of his favorite places to fuck you is the cockpit of the Slave I, in front of the big windows where if someone comes around the front of the ship, they could see his cock moving in and out of you.

_**M= Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)** _

You so much as blink up at him with those pretty eyes and he’s already half-hard. Every little thing you do has his toes curling in his boots, just waiting for the moment he can pull you aside and fuck you over a table. Something not necessarily erotic but turns him on all the same is when you put your hair up, your neck practically begging for him to suck some dark marks onto it. 

**_N= No (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)_ **

Sex is messy, Boba knows that as a hard truth but he draws the line at anything fluids other than spit, cum, or drool. He’s also down for fucking you on your period, a little blood never scared him, and if it helps you feel better? It’s a win for him. 

_**O= Oral (preference of giving or receiving, skill ect.)** _

Boba loves a good-ass bj, no surprise there. The sloppier, the better. If he needs to cum fast, sucking him off will have him on the edge in no time flat. It goes both ways too, man loves eating pussy. He still remembers the first time he ate a woman out, slightly put off by all the other men in the guild who thought it was beneath them and told him as much, but for Boba, it was love at first taste. He knew from the moment he tasted you that he’d be addicted to you.

_**P= Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? ect.)** _

When he has the time, Boba will fuck you slow and hard. Before you, all he thought about was the fastest way to cum and would start a rough and fast pace right out the gate. But now, watching your body jolt with the force of his thrusts and listening to your high-pitched moans when he grinds into you are so much better. 

**_Q= Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, ect.)_ **

Honestly, quickes are a daily occurrence for you two. _“Starting off the day right,”_ he’ll mumble into your skin as he strokes into your pussy first thing in the morning. How many quickes depends on how bored he is really, if the day is dragging and he’s had enough groveling, he’ll seek you out for a quick fuck against the wall or in one of the many rooms of the palace. 

**_R= Risk (Are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? ect.)_ **

The more risk, _the better_. It’s no secret to you that Boba likes things a little hot and heavy and the fact you have a Mandalorian balls-deep inside you at any given moment has you feeling untouchable to anyone who may interrupt your escapades. He loves fucking you in some semi-public place simply because _he can._

**_S= Stamina (How many rounds can they go? How long do they last?)_ **

On a good night, Boba can usually go two rounds and will usually hold off his orgasm as long as he can simply because you feel so fucking good. When you’re being a brat, clenching down tightly with your lower muscles to get him there faster, he doesn’t stand a chance and cums inside you in record time. But a man like this deserves to be bathed in pleasure, so you keep him inside you, gently coaxing him hard again by clenching and unclenching around him. 

_**T= Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)** _

He doesn’t own toys himself, doesn’t give a shit if you do or not. It’s just something to keep you company while he’s away for long periods of time. It took him a while to realize you’d always come to him if he was there, and even if he wasn’t you’d call him to show him how wet you made yourself just by thinking of him. The one time he did introduce a vibrator to sex, you tossed it away after a few minutes whining that his _fingers feel so much better please, please touch me Daddy-_

_**U= Unfair (How much they like to tease?)** _

You don’t think there is a waking moment where Fett isn’t teasing you in some way. You’d almost go as far as to say teasing is his l*ve language. During sex, teasing is part of the build-up. Wet and worked up is how he likes you, so he likes to keep you like that throughout the day. 

_**V= Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make, ect.)** _

He’s not loud and can stay near-silent when he needs to be but even he can’t hold back those desperate praises growled into your ear when he’s about to cum. When you tell him you like when he talks to you, good luck getting him to shut up. He’ll make the most obscene noises when inside you and you just end up cumming a lot sooner than you wanted, much to his delight. Absolutely _kills_ dirty talk. He balances praise and orders until you are nothing but a melted horny mess under him, just how he likes you. 

**_W= Wild Card (A random headcanon for the character)_ **

Boba lives his life on the edge and he craves that thrill even privately. At first, he’d savor the moment your nails dug into his arms or shoulders when he hit that spot inside you, the sting made his blood sing and his thrusts got harder and faster as he bounced you on his cock. The first time your teeth sank into the junction between his neck and shoulder, he came mid-thrust. He became bolder with how hard he told you to grip him, growling at you to bite harder until he was covered in dark marks and bite marks. It was also the point where he found he loved wearing the marks you give him, like a prize. He was proud to be the object of your affections and wasn’t afraid to draw attention to them. 

**_X= X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)_ **

Solid seven inches and fucking _wide,_ dear maker he’s thick enough to really struggle to fit him in your mouth. 

_**Y= Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)** _

And here you thought _you_ had a high sex drive, Boba is near insatiable. You make a joke about fucking and he’s already paying the tab and telling you to finish your drink. 

_**Z= Zzz (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)** _

Boba sleeps like the dead so when he’s out, there’s no waking him up without good reason. You have a good fifteen minutes after sex before he’s dead to the world, drifting off when you chatter mindlessly to him. He won’t ever admit it, but your voice can send him right to sleep in mere seconds it’s so soothing to him.


End file.
